phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Gryz
"Either way, I can't stay in this town forever! I'm coming along even if you refuse to take me!" : — Gryz joining Chaz' party Gryz is a playable character in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium. He is a Motavian from the village of Molcum. He is lacking in techniques, but he has a strong attack and defense to make up for it. Biography He was living in the Motavian village of Molcum with his family prior to the events of the game. One day, Zio and his forces attacked the village. Gryz fought valiantly, but he could not match Zio's strength. Both of his parents died, and he was barely able to escape with his sister, Pana. After the attack, he and Pana relocated to Tonoe. Gryz harbored bitter feelings and vowed that he would avenge his parent's death. When Alys, Chaz, and Hahn came looking for Alshline, he offered to guide them through the warehouse. He is unique among other Motavians in that he is one of the few to harbor no distrust of Parmians. After retrieving the Alshline, Gryz decided to permanently join the group, knowing that with them, there was a chance of meeting Zio again. After freeing the citizens of Zema, Gryz prepared to head off solo to conquer Zio, but put his plans on hold in order to participate in the rescue of Professor Holt. After meeting Seed and learning of Nurvus, it was decided to defeat Zio once and for all, something Gryz was really happy for. At Zio's Fort, Gryz once again engaged the Black Magician, but he was unable to penetrate the dark magic that protected him. Alys was fatally wounded during the battle, and they were forced to retreat. It was he who directed them to the Ladea Tower, where Rune and Grandfather Dorin had gone to seek the Psycho Wand. After finding both Rune and the Psycho Wand, the group returned to Zio's Fort. This time, they fought through into the very heart of Nurvus. There, they had a second battle with Zio, but they were able to penetrate his barrier with help from the Psycho Wand. Gryz was able to finally kill Zio, thus enacting his revenge. After the battle, Gryz returns to Tonoe to look after Pana. For most of the rest of the game, he is in Tonoe in Grandfather Dorin's hut. If talked to, he will express regret for not being able to assist. When the Profound Darkness opens a hole into Algo, Gryz is one of the five warriors who gather at the Motavian Spaceport. He volunteers his service in order to make amends for leaving. He is one of five optional characters that the player can use to face the Profound Darkness. After the final battle, Gryz returns to Tonoe and to Pana. Abilities Gryz begins the game at level 6 (1,046 XP). Stats Gryz has the fastest strength growth in the game, leading to strong physical attacks and skills, though his low agility will often make him last in the party to act each round. His slow TP growth can be mitigated by using his crash skill instead of his brose technique when possible. Techniques Gryz has access to only one technique, brose, and has relatively few TP with which to use it. Brose has a better success rate against mechanical enemies, and against enemies with low strength stats, such as crawlers, blobs, toadstools, mini worms, monster flies, flatter plants, ismounos, infant worms, and tech users. Skills Gryz's skills can hit all enemies with his weapon attack, increase his own attack stat, or instantly defeat an enemy. Crash and sweeping require Gryz to be wielding an axe; war cry does not. Equipment Gryz is the only player character who can equip axes, two-handed weapons with high attack power and high defense power. He can alternatively wear shields instead of a weapon. He can wear helms, and suits or mail as armor. Gryz begins the game equipped with a , a , and . Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters Category:Motavians